do_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Test Subject Blue
Test Subject Blue is a puzzle-platform game released on March 2,2011. The player controls a lab experiment enzyme named Blue who has to make his way to the food pill by collecting the designated keycard in the container. This game, along with all the currently released instalments of theTest Subject series, were made Nitrome Touchy compatible on August 16th 2013. Controls Flash * Move left - Left arrow key * Move right - Right arrow key * Jump - Up arrow key * Crouch - Down arrow key * Shoot proton bullet - Space Nitrome Touchy D-pad - Move Button one - Jump Button two - shoot Levels There are twenty five levels in Test Subject Blue, each beginning with a report from the scientist who uses Blue as a lab experiment, which also offers several game tips before the actual game begins. Blue is then inserted into a mechanic suit, and has to walk around in the level, locating the key card in order to reach the food pill. As he does this, the scientist observes, taking notes and tapping the container from time to time. In order to reach the end of each level, the end being the food pill destination, the player must make good use of the teleporters as well as Blue's shooting weapon in order to make it to the finish. Enemies The only enemies in Test Subject Blue are different types of orange enzymes. * Walking orange enzymes - Orange enzymes spawned from a mine like object that will walk completely straight, exploding when either it touches a wall or is shot by Blue's mechanical suit. * Shield orange enzymes - Orange enzymes which carry a shield and are only vulnerable from their back. Since they are always looking at blue if he is close enough, if the player has to shoot it when in its vision the player has to use teleporters to hit them from behind. * Dodge orange enzymes - Orange enzymes which will adjust themselves to evade Blue's bullets fired from his suit. They can also expand themselves to prevent Blue from passing them. * Flying orange enzymes - Flying orange enzymes that can only be hurt with their own attack. The player must use green teleporters. Hazards * Orange enzyme bullets - Orange bullets fired out of a turret. Bullets are harmful to Blue. * Mines - Mines that explode on contact, and are either planted on the floor or in mid-air. * Detection proton cannons - Canons which follow Blue's movements before firing. Interactive objects * Key card - A card that deactivates the glass capsule around the Food Pill. * Food pill - A pill that completes the level Blue is on once he gets to it. * Green teleporter - Teleporters that will spawn Blue out another teleporter once he enters it. * Mirrors - Mirrors that will reflect blue and orange energy bullets. * Spawn cylinder - A cylinder Blue is spawned in and can occasionally light up to spawn from another located in the level. * Buttons - Buttons deactivate all green teleporters for a short period of time once activated. Awards Beta elements A beta screenshot of Test Subject Blue shows blue firing a blue proton bullet, only this bullet is more spherical. This type of bullet is not used at all in the game, although it is possible this is a type of cut power up. Unusually, an image of Test Subject Complete - the third installment of the Test Subject series - shows these types of bullets presumably being fired by detection proton cannons, only they are orange. It is sure why they these bullets are absent from Test Subject Blue and Green but are included in Test Subject Complete. Preview images A preview image of a level A screenshot of the menu displayed at release Nitrome Touchy version Test Subject Blue was made Nitrome Touchy compatible on August 16 2013. Trivia * This game, and the series in general, is influenced by the Portal series of video games. * On Day 23, the Scientist mentions Galaxian and Space Invaders. * The wait between Test Subject Blue and Test Subject Green holds the record for the shortest amount of time waited until a sequel was made for a game, with a waiting period of 2 months.